


Goodsprings Scorpion Scramble Snippet 1

by HUNKxTofu



Series: Cara & Olivia [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Male Character of Color, Motel room, Naked Female Clothed Male, Novac, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNKxTofu/pseuds/HUNKxTofu
Summary: A recollection of a time in the past m!LW and Cass got it on, this time in Novac in a crappy motel room.Originally posted on the Fallout Kink Meme 21 February 2015.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was to be in “Goodsprings Scorpion Scramble” but I cut it. Prompt I post it under: “No Obligation Post-Your-Snips Prompt: Ever have a fill you wrote a partial piece on and then went 'I can't post this I have no motivation to do anything with it'? But you still kinda like it? Even if it's just a little?” Link: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2868.html?thread=3334708#t3334708

Once when they’d spent the night in Cara’s shitty dingy motel room in Novac at the Dino Dee-lite Motel it’d been very late, he’d been very tired, and Cass very, very horny. He’d come in from cleaning some of his weapons outside, hanging out and talking with a couple other people and a fanboyish kid in town by a fire, and he’d wanted to shower, because he was extra sweaty from a long hard day, then brush his teeth and go to bed and fall asleep instantly, but Cass’d had a wealth of other ideas, all of them involving his dick and for whatever reason often the reverse cowgirl sex position and usually her hat.

This had been early on in their sexual relationship; They’d had one or two very good sexual encounters, one or two no-gos, and lots of good ones. They would occasionally just fool around, like during the day and not some major, proper sex session; Cass would give Cara a hurried blowjob in a dark corner in Camp McCarran and he’d come usually down her throat in less than 20 minutes and she’d swallow it all, or Cara would push Cass into some small room with a door that closed in an abandoned train depot and eat her out then fuck her hard and relentlessly and dominate the hell out of her, or they’d just make out for a half hour or something. As of then, Cara had purely fingered Cass maybe two or three times altogether, before it’d simply escalated into more. He was very good with his hands. One time she woke him up late at night just to have him finger her, she’d come, then they’d both gone right back to sleep.

That night, in Novac, he just hadn’t been in the mood to indulge Cass like normal, and give her a thorough dicking and wear her out over the course of a few hours and multiple orgasms, possibly because some of their most recent sexual encounters had left him unsatisfied.

Instead of giving her exactly what she wanted, that time he gave her something else she hadn’t even known she’d wanted: he took control in a way unlike normal. Normal meaning he wanted them to be very equal, and do things they both wanted, and ask what she wanted him to do, all of which she didn’t much care for; he was too nice, too much of a gentleman. This time he took control, didn’t ask what she wanted and didn’t even take any of his own clothes off, and stripped her naked standing, and dumped her on the bed, and kissed and groped her a little but mostly just fingered her, and got to it right away, one then two then three fingers fucking her, sliding in and out of her, mercilessly, and his whole other hand working her clit, on and around it. He never brought his mouth down to her pussy. He never touched himself.

He’d still got hard but, he was so tired and frustrated, by the time she came, and then when she didn’t really want to keep going anymore or do anything for him, he just went “fuck it” afterward and climbed into bed with her and held her, and fell asleep with his cock still erect, warm and poking into both of them, his front and her back, some of it resting in the cleft of her ass, which neither of them even thought to try anything with, him too tired and her done after one.


End file.
